


Of flowers and new jutsus

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Time Travel, domMinato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: "Hokage or not.  If you leave this hospital, I will hog tie you to the bed.” "...you promise." In which Minato ends up in the hospital due to a plant. Sakura is not happy, especially when he checks out without her approval.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Of flowers and new jutsus

**Author's Note:**

> So idea courtesy of the Sakura server. My first attempt at MinaSaku. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy

Sakra was sitting in her office. She just wanted to enjoy a nice cup of coffee before jer day started. She never imagined her life would be like this. After the fourth war had ended she had decided to not follow Sasuke anymore. It was really her wake up call. She cared for him deeply, but knew that it didn’t go both ways, especially when she was plummeting into lava without a way to stop herself. She was thankful that Kakashi was there to save her. 

Leaning back in her chair she looked outside. She was lucky that her office was so roomy and had a beautiful view of the city. She always loved going to the rooftops and looking over Konoha, especially after the war. However, what she saw before her was a younger version of her beloved village. They had been in the process of rebuilding it after the devastation from Pein’s attack, before she left. As she looked at the monument it was completely different. Two faces were missing from it, both of her senseis. It was still strange seeing it every day knowing that the future was uncertain. 

It was part of a routine mission for team 7. They were going up against rogue ninja from Mist when it happened. They were experimenting with time space jutsu. The allied forces were worried about people wanting to go back in time, for the devastation could be on a grand scale. One second could change the future. 

Sasuke and Naruto were able to take down most of the rogues. She had her hand in one of the fights with two of the others. It was in the heat of their battle that her opponents stopped and starred. She looked behind her to notice her two idiot teammates fighting over the scroll. They weren’t fighting with the rogues, but with each other. Apparently one of the rogues was very adept at genjutsu and caught Sasuke off guard, with his Sharingan he should have seen it coming. 

The scroll had opened due to one of the attacks. When the scroll opened a bright light came out of it and went for Sasuke’s eyes. Sakura found herself running towards him only to be sucked into the scroll. It had sent her into the past. 

The third was still the reigning Hokage. The 3rd shinobi war had just ended and the village was trying to recover. It was a story she knew well. It has been 3 years since she was sent back to the past. No one could figure out a way to get her back. Well the few who knew where she was actually from. 

“Sakura-sama there has been an accident with one of the escort missions. You are needed urgently.” Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at that. From what she knew there were only a couple of teams doing escort missions. One team was leading a delegate back to Suna, another was going to Waterfall, and the last was the Hokage and his team coming back from Mist. None of these teams should have had any problems. 

Sakura put down her coffee, bidding it a sad farewell. “What do we have?” Sakura was putting her hair back in a simple bun so it wouldn’t get in the way. 

“Two Jounins who have sustained heat stroke and what we believe to be poisoning.” 

“We can handle these two, but who we need you for is the Hokage.” Sakura’s heart stopped beating at that moment. It was a non-combative mission. How did he get hurt in the first place. 

“Tell me his status. “ Sakura wanted to leap up and grab the clipboard out of his hands.

“He seems to have been poisoned as well. We are not sure what he got into.”

“What are his symptoms.” It wasn’t a question, but an order. 

“Sweating, tachycardia, delirium, mydriasis, hyperactivity.” What the hell. Sakura found herself rushing to his room. It was Hokage's private room, large enough to conduct simple procedures or surgeries if needed. The windows were also reinforced with chakra so that someone couldn’t break in. 

A mop of yellow hair caught her attention as she entered the room. He was standing on the bed, hospital gown opened in the back. Sakura swallowed, they really needed to get better gowns. 

“Well if it isn’t the best medical ninja the world has to offer. Do I need a check up.” He was swaying back and forth. His voice sounded like he was drunk. She was worried that he would fall off the bed and hit his head. She didn’t want him to become more brain damaged then he already was. 

“Hokage you need to sit down. It's not safe to stand on the bed in your condition.” He pouted and folded his arms. Soon he flopped himself down and he was sitting cross legged on the bed. She had to actively keep her eyes on his face. 

What the hell were they doing to get him exposed to this. She didn’t think that he actually drank or ate anything that would be the source. As she remembered her botany lesson from Ino years ago she knew what the cause was. Apparently he had come across the odium flower. It released a pollen that when inhaled interacted with a mix of the neuroreceptors in the brain, giving a mix of symptoms. 

While she was thinking Minato had gotten up and walked over to her. He was singing a horrible toone that made her ears want to bleed. 

“Dance with me.” He grabbed her waist and her right had. He then started to dance/run around the room with her. Her head was spinning. 

“Minato you need to stop.” She moved chakra down to her feet and anchored herself to the floor. He kept going just until he was an arms length away and fell to the floor. 

He had landed on his front, hands on the hospital floor, knees down, and ass up. Why couldn’t he have closed the gown properly! It opened just enough to reveal a slight tease of his well toned ass. 

“Owe that hurt.” Well now this was just great. He was acting like a child. Sakura walked over to him. It was easy to haul him up with her strength and throw him over her shoulder. 

“Hey put me down!” He was flailing his arms and legs. He then started beating on her back. She had to roll her eyes and sigh. 

“I need you to stay in your bed and in this hospital. “ Sakura set him down. 

“Why do I have to listen to you?” He was reminding her so much of Naruto at the moment. 

“ I am the head of the hospital. You have to do what I say. “ Sakura could not hit him to knock him out. It would be easy to do, but probably not easy to explain. 

Minato looked at her. “I am the Hokage. I have very important work to do that I need to leave to accomplish. Likely some mission reports to read, things to sign.” He was trying to get up again and going for his clothes. At least he was no longer acting like a child. 

“Hokage or not. If you leave this hospital, I will hog tie you to the bed.” Sakura had to pull him away from the door and direct him back to the bed. 

“..you promise?” Minato sat back on the bed. Sakura ran her hands over his back. She could feel him shiver in anticipation. “Hmm don’t tempt me. Think of all the things I could do to you.” Her hand made its way to the base of his neck. As he went in to kiss her, he didn’t feel the electric current going to the base of his head. Minato face planted right into her chest. 

Looking around she quickly put him back in the bed. She hoped those two idiot jounin guards were awake because they had some explaining to do. 

Sakura was fuming. Those stupid Jounin guards had been sent home before she could talk to them. Her staff was going to get a stern talking to. She had to stop by the nurses station to give the orders to not let the Hokage leave when he woke up. She wanted to know what happened and wasn’t happy about having to wait. 

She laid down on the sofa in her office. There wasn’t a point going home to an empty house tonight. Plus she wanted to make sure a certain blond didn’t cause any problems. She settled into the sofa, wiggling her buttocks back and forth getting comfortable. She quickly drifted to lala land. 

__________________

A knock on the door startled her awake. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in her office and not her bedroom. She realized she was cold and alone. 

“Come in.” Sakura quickly made herself presentable. She soon saw one of her medics. She looked hesitant to speak. 

“Come on spit it out. What do you need?” Normally Sakura wouldn’t be so impatient, but she had spent the night alone and not in her own bed. The medic twitched and guilt came over her. 

“Hokage-sama checked out this morning and has requested a report from you on the events while he was in the hospital.” At the last word the medic quickly dashed away.

He did not just leave the hospital without her clearance. Bird flew out of the trees after her yell. 

________________

Sakura stormed the Hokage’s office. She didn’t care as people tried to stop her. She could not believe the audacity of this man. As she burst through the doors Minato was just sitting at his desk. He didn’t even bother to look up at her when she entered. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Sakura had her hands on the desk. Her grip causes imprints in the wood. 

“Paperwork.”Minato just kept scribbling. 

“ I can fucking see that. What I want to know is why you are outside of the hospital, without me clearing you to return to work?” Minato had dropped his pen and was now looking at her. She tried not to get lost in the sparkling sapphires that were his eyes. 

“You didn’t tie me to the bed like you promised, so it was easy to leave. I think I need to show you how to ensure someone doesn’t leave a bed.” Before she knew it Minato had come to her side and flashed her into a bedroom. 

“What the…” She didn’t have much time to get her bearings as her back hit the bed. Minato had pulled out some rope and secured her hands to the bedpost. Sakura tugged on the rope. He knew better than to use regular rope, it was suppressing her chakra.   
“You little...mph.” His lips were on her not allowing her to speak. She found herself giving in as he demanded entry with his tongue. He nipped on her bottom lip. Sakura cursed the ropes, not allowing her to run her hands through his hair. 

Minato had settled his body over hers. He started to slowly grind into her, which her hips followed in rhythm. His left hand ventured down her body. He paused at her breasts giving them a squeeze through her shirt, then continuing to her stomach. She let out a whine when he didn’t go under her shirt or down her pants. Instead he went to the haulster on his leg. She could hear the snap of his case and soon felt cold metal on her. 

“Look at you. Hands tied up. How will I take off your top?” He went to rest his head in the crock on her neck. His breath sending shivers down her. He stilled his hips. 

“Should I untie you?” He was now lying to her side. One hand playing with her hair. 

“Minato…” His hand holding the kunai moved down her. The tip gently scratching at her skin. 

“Such a bad girl threatening your Hokage.” She felt a cold drift over her chest. Sakura looked down and realized he had cut her shirt and bindings. He went to straddle her hips and started kissing her again. He held his body weight just right so she couldn’t move her lower half. 

Minato started to kiss her neck. He left trails of kisses down her abdomen. He made a detour to her breasts. He made quick work of taking her left nipple into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. His other hand worked her right breast. When he gently bit down and tugged he had her crying for more. With a pop he released her left to give her left the same attention. She moaned out when he stopped. 

“Minato...please ..” His head rested on her stomach and he looked up at her. 

“God I can smell you through your clothes.” his hands were at her sides, rubbing circles on her skin. She wanted to move her hips so badly, but his body caged hers in. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Sakura weakly nodded her head. 

“How are you going to touch yourself with your hands tied up? Do you want me to untie you?” Sakura tried moving her hips, but he wouldn’t let her. 

“Please…” Minato sat up and stared down at her. 

“I don’t think you deserve to touch yourself. I could touch you, but think you should give me something first.” He had dropped his voice a few octaves and it was doing things to her. What she wouldn’t give to rub her thighs together. 

“What do you want me to do?” She was proud of herself for being able to speak so easily. 

“Hmm I think I should leave that up to you. How do you think you can earn the reward of me touching you?” Sakura had her lower lip between her teeth. She stared down at his groin. She could see the bulge evident. 

“Undo your pants. Show me your cock.” He did what she said. There was no rush to his movements. Sakura held back her moan as she saw him. 

“I want to touch you with my hands, but seeing that they are tied you’ll have to settle for my mouth. Does that sound agreeable to you Hokage-sama.” She soon found herself pulled up and on her knees. The ropes that tied her were still in place, but they had grown in length. Minato had himself positioned so she could easily take him into her mouth. 

Sakura didn’t take him all in at once. She first used her tongue to play with his head. Swirling around it. Then just taking the tip into her mouth. She smirked at hearing his groan. Sakura then took him all in. Her head bobbed up and down, tongue adding working him as well. She wished she had use of her hands to touch herself and him. Her hands being behind her back made her balance awkward at first, but easily channeled her chakra to her knees to stabilize her. Minato started to buck against her and he was releasing himself in her mouth. 

Once he had emptied completely he brought his hand under her chin and tilted it up. She was looking up at him and saw his lust filled eyes. She was sure hers looked similar. He was then pushing her onto her back. His hands went to massage her arms from the strain of being tied up. 

“I think you’ve earned a reward.” Minato made quick work of removing her pants and underwear. He didn’t immediately come back. Instead he took in the sight of her sprawled out for him, completely naked. 

“What a pretty picture you make. I can see you dripping and I haven’t touched you yet.” He started kissing up her right calf, his other hand trailing up her left. It seemed like eternity until he got to her opening. He left a kiss just above her clit. He started with a finger first. Trailing up up and down her opening. When he got closer he would slightly ease it in, just to remove it. Then he started to play with her clit with the other hand. Sakura was bucking up against him. She needed more. 

“Look at you. I think I need a taste. ” He then started to suck on her clit as his two fingers entered her. His tongue swirled around her clit giving her a jolt of electricity up her spine. When she felt it again she was confused. 

“..Wh..what…” Minato smirked against her. Soon his fingers were pistoning in and out of her. Sakura arched back as she came.   
“Minato!!” He continued to suck at her as she came and move his fingers. She felt a gush of fluid underneath her. He sat up as she came down from her orgasm and kissed her. She could feel her orgasm on his lips, but was also sure he could taste himself on her as well. Once she felt her hands become free she wasted no time in running her fingers through his hair. 

Sakura could feel that he was hard again. She moved one of her hands down to him. Giving him a good squeeze before she moved him to her entrance. Minato then thrusted in. He gave her a few seconds and then started hard and fast thrusts. His pace was so fast she couldn’t meet his thrusts. 

Her head started to spin as he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. The feeling of emptiness didn’t last long as he thrusted back into her. His hands gripped her hips tightly. He was hitting the right spot in her over and over. She would be coming soon. 

Sakura felt him push her hand away when she went to rub herself. She had to turn her head to look at him. His hand then went to her clit again. She was shameless in the moans coming out of her. 

“So close.” Sakura could tell by the sounds he was making that he was close as well. Her orgasim came faster and harder than she was expecting when she felt a jolt of electricity shot through her clit. 

“Fuck.” was the only word her mind registered from Minato as she was lost in the sensation. She could then feel him release inside of her. He stayed behind her. His head resting between her shoulder blades. After he was done he pulled out of her and settled onto his back, bringing her with him as well. Sakura nuzzled into his chest, taking in his smell. 

“What was that?” Sakura’s whole body felt like jello. Minato had a sheepish look on his face. 

“I thought I would try out a new jutsu on you. What did you think?” What did he just say? 

“What new jutsu.” If Sakura’s body wasn’t so useless at the moment she would have strangled him. 

“Well I uh…. I got his idea to try localizing my lightning jutsu to certain parts of my body. First just my fingers, but then i wanted to see if i could send it to other areas.” 

“Other areas… so just now you sent lightning to your…” Sakura’s mind decided to not work at that moment. 

“I sent it to my fingers just now and then earlier I wanted to see if I could get it to travel through my tongue. What do you think? I was thinking of calling it the lightning spark of orgasm jutsu.” He looked so proud of himself.   
Sakura just leaned up to kiss him. “ I think you should practice it some more.” Minato was all too happy to oblige her. 

_______________________

They laid in their bed together. Each worn out to the point of exhaustion. They were playing with each other’s hair. 

Sakura then remembered she was mad at him. “Are you going to tell me how you came into contact with the odium flower?” 

Minato was hoping she would have forgotten. He didn’t want to admit to what happened, but looking at her face he knew he had no choice. 

“Well some of the villagers from Mist were talking about this field that had beautiful cosmos in it. Well I wanted to bring some home for you. Apparently they are in the same field as that stupid flower. The jounin team I was with volunteered to help pick some, but apparently we all walked through the odium first and well…” Sakura could fill in the gaps. 

“It's sweet you wanted to bring flowers home to me, but you don’t have to.” Sakura gave him a gentle peck on the lips. 

“ I know, but I wanted to have something for our first anniversary.” They started dating a year ago and he was planning on proposing soon. He just didn’t want her mad for missing their first anniversary due to a mission. 

“We’ve been together for a year already.” Minato had paled. How could she have forgotten.


End file.
